When a number of persons are seated at a game or conference table, a problem arises in the placement of drinks or snacks, so that they are not in the way of the players or conferees, and so that they will not be knocked over and spilled. While it may be possible to have one or more attachments for the table for this purpose, if the table is a foldable table it is desirable to have an attachment which is separate from the table or which is not in the way when the table is folded and stored, or which can be completely separated from the table.
Several arrangements have been proposed for maintaining drinks, snacks, cards, etc. in positions where they will not be overturned or knocked off of the table. Cannon, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,470, discloses an attachment to a foldable card-table including a rigid tongue which is designed to be interposed between the table top and the table frame. This rigid tongue supports a tray extending out from the edge of the table.
Neuschotz et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,213, discloses a card table having a plurality of receptacles concealed below its top plate. These receptacles hold cards and other game implements.
Alexander, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,907, provides a removable card table tray which is fitted to the corner portions of a conventional card table.
Webb, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,301, shows a tray adapted for use with card tables which is swingingly connected to a card table, and is capable of being swung upon a central pivot to a full open position for supporting an ash receptacle, a tumbler, or the like.
Young, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,167, shows a card table having extendible shelves associated therewith for supporting beverages and the like.
Mac Namara, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,047, even provides a trash receptacle for mounting on a table for conveniently disposing of condiment wrappers, tissues, napkins, and other litter on a table in a restaurant, lounge, or cafeteria.